The Former Flower
by Kitty-on-CRACK
Summary: Romanoff? Potter? Which is it? Twins?
1. Romanoff?

Romanoff?

Natasha Romanoff: the Black Widow, the most feared assassin from Russia to America and the lands in-between and below. None know much of her past… A Soviet agent trained as a spy, martial artist, and sniper, and outfitted with an arsenal of high-tech weaponry, including a pair of wrist-mounted energy weapons dubbed her "Widow's Bite" who eventually defects to the U.S. for reasons that include her love for the reluctant-criminal turned superhero archer; Hawkeye.

Her parents were killed in a fire when she was a child, herself saved from death herself by Ivan Petrovitch, who raised her from early childhood in the U.S.S.R.'s "Black Widow Ops" program and as her surrogate father. With other young female orphans, she is trained in combat and espionage at the covert "Red Room" facility. There, she is biotechnologically and psycho-technologically enhanced an accounting that provides a rationale for her unusually long and youthful lifespan. While there, she was deployed with false memories to help ensure her loyalty. Romanoff eventually discovered this, including the fact that she had never, as she had believed, been a ballerina.

While on a rogue mission in Budapest, she meets recently turned S.H.I.E.L.D. agent: Clint "Hawkeye" Barton. He was sent to kill her, but as all cliché spy love romances go, fell in love with her-his target-and she with him-her enemy and savior. Enemy in that he ruined her mission…savior in he gave her an opportunity to erase the red from her ledger… The US soldiers, the Orphan front, the countless men and their families who tried to destroying the mafia, so many more…including the unintentional death of her own parents. That he helped her face every night they spent together, every night she woke screaming, being licked by the flames caused by the candle she stupidly insisted to light to read…why did she insist to read that child's story she already knew so well? The little girl in a red cloak who acted so stupidly…she felt like that girl, her hair being the same blood red color as the cloak served as a reminder of all her past mistakes and yet she could not part with it…her mama had loved her hair, claiming it was what made them notice her at the orphanage.

Yes, Romanoff was adopted into the Romanoff family and was loved very much by her strong shouldered, dark haired and eyed mama and fair blonde, sturdy built, yet sickly papa. They both loved her so very much, her papa carved her all her toys and her mama helped her learn to sew and tend to the sick and injured. She loved them very much and wished that they were her blood parents so much. She would have loved to look like her aristocratic father with her mama's complexion and strength in words with her papa's kind, soft, angelic smile and gentle hands, calloused by a hard day's work with a mind as knowledgeable as the two of them. Unfortunately, she only remembered those few memories that came to her now and again, but she did remember her birth parents as clear as day.

Yes, one secret only Fury and Clint knew: her adoption…her first adoption. Her birth father's messy dark brown, nearly black hair stuck out everywhere with his hazel eyes atop the cheekbones she inherited. Her birth mother's hair, so bloody like her own, and eyes the same shade and shape of green, that startling acidic, leafy green that made her so unforgettable to those she had spared-two gems that foretold death was one description of them. Only her birth mother's was not haunted like Natasha's eyes are, but full of disdain as she left the child at the steps of St. Petersburg. Not abandoned for lack of money, but abandoned for being the child who would get in the way of the boy-who-lived training and fame as she grew and the press would be sure to notice her. It would be better to act like there never was a twin at all. Especially since Natasha was tested by the family friend, Albus Dumbledore, and discovered to be a squib. What a shame and disgrace brought upon the family it would have been.

Natasha though, was no squib. She had been trained early on in magic, a secret Fury and Clint use to be the only holders of until the Avengers were let in. They knew how she was trained in the unforgivables and dark magic. She hadn't had anyone to practice comfortably with anyone- though America's magical law was much more lax then that in Europe- until Loki became a part of the team for though he was stripped of his power, he still held great knowledge. Yes, only the Avengers knew she had formally been known as Heather Lily Potter.


	2. The Request

**A/N: Forgot to do this but: DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers, only the idea Natasha is a Potter!**

**The Request**

After being with the Avengers these three years, nothing has really changed. Tony was still using the egotistical, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist act to cover the good he does for others, Rogers was catching up to the modern day but with Stark shoving his new inventions down the Captain's throat… I feel like Stark is trying to replace Pepper since she left him for Rhodey… not in just the annoying sense but maybe the romantic as well. Now wouldn't that be interesting? The former playboy philanthropist with a 1940's soldier that had the 1940's values falling in love?

Dr. Banner is doing much better and I can finally look past him being the Hulk… The anger he holds still reminds me of my past but I know he will not hurt me like the others did. He hasn't found love yet but he has become more accepting of himself and has much better control. The only time he unintentionally "Hulks out" is when the fighting reminds him too much of his parents, especially his father's, abuse. Stark's constant badgering, poking and prodding and Clint's easy-going nature had a lot to do with his control.

Clint…he was still my Clint. My sweet, sweet Clint: still a hopeless romantic who tries so hard to make me happy and succeeds. For our fifth year anniversary he took me to Budapest, the little restaurant that he first confronted me in when my target had gone to use the rest room, he got us the same table he had sat at and told me of my options, the same table we had our first kiss at, my first real kiss that sent shockwaves down my spine. He got us that table, with the same music playing in the background and the same type of vodka he had stolen from the restaurant that night for us when I followed him to talk, and a ring. A beautiful ring; with an inlayed diamond in a white gold so that it wouldn't catch on anything when I could wear it on a mission and so that it wouldn't burn any of the were-creatures that we work with.

I said yes.

We we're planning to spend that week going to our favorite spots in the world using Tony's jet but Fury called. Said the American Ministry had a job for them and it was big. They flew back and entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting room. The other Avengers sat at the table with several American aurors, the American minister, Fury, and Hill. Tony of course looked back at us, saw the ring, and jumped to his feet squealing like a little girl. "You did it! She said yes! Congratulations you two!" And I let Stark do something I normally would never let him do. He hugged me and Clint in a group hug.

Captain, Banner, Thor, and Loki stood and congratulated us. Well, Loki said, "I thought you we're smarter than to marry this weakling but I suppose for a mortal he is better than that thing." he claimed while gesturing to Tony. That is as much as a congratulation I was going to get from the silver tongued mentor and former nutjob…well, he was still insane but not horrifically so. Clint sat in on every training session I had with him, his bow at the ready; there is no love between the two due to Loki's mind magic on Clint. In all honesty, Loki made me wonder if he was like how my twin would be since he had to have been raised spoiled and trained with powerful magic… trained to be a leader.

"Well as sentimental as this is, we are here to discuss something important." Fury interrupted. "The English Ministry has asked for out help in the war against Voldemort. They don't really know who we are, they just know what the muggle born kids said about us. That we have saved the world time and time again. They want us to report to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, their home base. We're taking he mission because if Voldemort succeeds, the world as we know would end. Technology would no longer work, the blood purists would be in control, and many muggles would either be enslaved or executed."

"So we're in agreement? We're going?"

Everyone seemed to turn to me, knowing that I was the one that may have a problem. After all, my birth family was there. I wanted to scream, cry, throw things, curse, adamantly refuse, just break down… but I kept my mask in place and nodded, not trusting my voice. I zoned out as much as I could the rest of the meeting, noting the departure time, location, main people involved (my old family, a Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Belletrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, ect), and the past attacks. All I could think after the meeting ended and Clint turned my chair to look at me was that I was going to regret saying yes to this mission for years to come.


	3. The Introduction

**A/N: There is two slash pairings planned so far, there may and most likely will be more but I will not go into explicit detail I may be a perv but I'm an awkward perv. Now if once I get to that part and someone else wants to write the love scene and post it, message me the link and I'll go back and add the link at the end of the chapter. There will be Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, and Potter parent bashing. K? K! NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**The Introduction**

As I flew the jet over Scotland, the others were discussing my…former family and how to treat them should they confront us…plus Stark was being annoying as usual since I told him how the European wizards were very different from the American and many Asian in that they did not believe in most forms of muggle technology except for a wizarding radio that was used because the inventor had been a squib and his brother a true wizard. Muggle technology usually doesn't work in Europe due to the blocks but between myself, a god, and Stark-for the technology expertise in weapons and such-we were able to make it to all the technology we owned worked, no matter the blocks. There had already been some blocks on the technology so that I may be around it but we were anticipating for several thousand blocks and had worked through the night with every shield we could think of.

I entered the wards for Hogwarts and we saw the school I might have gone to. Steve gasped in awe and Tony grimaced-obviously thinking of the lack of modernization. Clint scoffed and glared at the castle that held his my pain. Bruce cast a critical eye but did not show his judgment; he's too analytical for that and likes to know all the facts first. Thor stared at the castle that is so different from his own, not knowing what to think as Loki gave a snort of disdain as he peered at the castle. Fury and Hill quickly observed the location and people with binoculars with Coulson making careful mental notes. The castle itself is a beauty but it is what it holds that makes us worry… Those staying in the castle were pouring out the doors to see us arriving and stared in awe at the jet.

I brought her down about two hundred yards away from the mass of people and landed smoothly on a perfect strip of land between the castle and lake. I opened the door as I got out of my chair and made sure all my weapons were intact and my wand was in its holster with a notice me not and invisibility charm surrounding it on my arm. We had agreed until a battle was upon us I would not use my magic unless in privet training in case of any spies were about and so Dumbledore would have less control on me since he was leading the magical forces and had called all those magical and light and able to fight to him… Since I have American citizenship I should be safe since they have decided to remain neutral in most parts but since I am English born who knows what the madman may try after everything he has pulled the last several years in taking over the ministry.

Fury left the plane first, his trademark trench coat billowing out behind him with his customary 'I'm in charge' face, or what Stark called his 'continuously pissed off and un-amused' face with Hill and Coulson flanking him; said he wanted to make the introductions. I had never known the Director to be so theatrical as now besides when he tricked us with Coulson's death. "Professor Dumbledore, I am Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division of the U.S. Government. This is Agent Hill and Coulson. I you called in my team for their expertise."

"Yes, the Avengers-where are they?"

"Steve Rogers: Captain America." Steve leapt from the top hatch and landed next to Fury and straightened himself to his full height.

"Iron Man: Tony Stark." Tony flew out of the hatch and flew several times at high speed around the school-showboating as usual-in a manner of a few seconds and landed…hovered actually, next to Rogers.

"Thor Odinson." Using his hammer Thor flew and landed on the other side of the Captain, scattering bits of land.

"Loki Odinson." Loki simply materialized next to Thor.

"Bruce Banner: the Hulk." Bruce simply walked out and partially hid behind Tony, offering a small smile to Thor when he glanced at his friend.

"Clint Barton: Hawkeye." Clint swung down with ease and… 'ninja rolled' as he liked to say, to Thor but a good distance between him and Loki.

There were cheers and 'aww's as each was called. I stared ahead, waiting for my introduction, wondering. There had never really been any close ups of me and Clint before in the media, the only ones who saw us that closely were either our victims or the ones we saved. No one in the wizarding world saw how much I resembled my birth parents. I prayed for no one to notice as Fury called me.

"Natasha Romanoff: the Black Widow." I flipped down from my previously hidden position on top of the jet and landed, staying crouched next to Clint as a gasp of awe and clapping ran though the audience which was quickly destroyed by whispers.

"Doesn't she look like the Potters?"

"Her eyes…they match Professor Potter's!"

"I've never seen another with that green besides Harry"

"Look! She has Mrs. Potter's hair!"

"And Mr. Potter's bone structure only difference being the chin."

"Is she related?"

"Why didn't the Potter's say s-?"

"Can yo-?"

"It can't b-?"

I stood to my full height; face blank as I scanned the people before me, those part of the world I was cast from effectively quieting the whispers and talk as I observed. The headmaster's face was turning whiter than Loki's Asgardian skin. My former parents' faces turned prudence and Harry's stayed the same, the same green eyes I held full of wonder, the uncontrollable black hair he inherited from the Potter's side sticking up, adding to his innocent look and the scar that caused us to be ripped apart obvious on his forehead.


	4. Making Plans

**Making Plans**

We entered Hogwarts- after all the students, visitors, faculty and such had taken a seat- poised and confidant, or at least on the outside. On the inside I was a wreck but I would never show it in front of any but Clint, especially not Tony. He may be a nice guy really but he would mock me for being on edge now and then I would have to break something. We made our way in with the old bumbling fool Dumbledore showed us the great hall.

"This is the Great Hall, meals and study time partake here for the students." He said, as if flaunting the large space meant for such a menial job was of importance.

"Does any training in preparation for the battle take place here?" Rogers asked, analyzing the approximate size of the room-300 meters by 100 meters. I had friends in the wizarding archives of buildings and had easy access to any blueprint of wizarding structure in the entirety of the European and African continent, as well as some Asian, such as those on the Asian side of Turkey. She already had the castle memorized along with all the others besides maybe Thor but Tony's digital replica of a 3D model should have helped him.

"Well no, there's no need for them to learn any training." Dumbledore said, taken back, "The student's will be perfectly safe." I couldn't help it, I snorted. "Do you find fault in what I said miss?" Dumb-ass-dork questioned me.

I paused my observing of the room, "…You old man… are you really so naive that you think children can't be dragged into wars? Or are the children going to be a blockade sacrifice that you will send forward to exhaust the enemy's magic until it will be easier for the 'light side' to take over and win the war? Either way you are a sadistic fool that will send those unprepared to their deaths instead of giving them a chance to survive." I stared at him with my 'emotionless yet pissed off face' as Stark dubbed it.

"Now Miss Romanoff, how can you make assumptions like that?" Dum-butt-brain asked.

"Because Miss Romanoff has experienced it before; she was trained in the art of war in a Soviet Russian program since she was seven years old and made her first assassination at eleven. After that, whenever there was an issue in politics she would pose as a close friend of a politician's daughter and be sent into any messy situation before the adults. Children are sometimes the best weapons because they are unsuspecting and look innocent." Fury stated as he flipped through folders that contained information of every known supporter of Voldemort. "And she is correct, if they will be present for the battle, they need to be prepared."

"That's preposterous! We can easily protect these children from Voldemort!" Dum-bumbly-dum roared… Huh, those nick-names Clint and Stark came up with for the old man are certainly memorable.

"No it is not!" A new voice joined, we turned to look at Harry, for it was he who spoke up. "Dumbledore, the first war was horrific… over two hundred people were killed and out of those poor people, one hundred and twelve that were killed were seventeen or younger. They need to learn to protect themselves. What about my little sisters Rose and Morning Glory? He's going to come after them for sure and what about their friends? They need to be able to fend themselves off until someone comes to help them or incase no one can help them."

I nodded as I observed people's reactions to my brother's speech, on the exact proposal they had disagreed with myself and Fury they had instantly agreed with Harry…mindless sheep they are. Following their savior without batting an eyelash; that's why I hate politics so much besides what my past occupation entailed. I am thankful though that my baby brother had more than bolts for brains though—it gives some hope for England yet if he continues to use his influence if we survive this war. So far the odds are in our favor but the British and French wizards had barely any knowledge in the Dark Arts whereas Spain and the Russian and Russian influenced countries had been openly learning. To defeat an enemy, one must understand every aspect and the Brits especially need to learn that… At least the French weren't biased against creatures but that may be the Veela, succubi and incubi influence in the country.

"What about muggle training? Have you had any of that?" Fury questioned the old goat fucker.

An older, strict looking woman-a Professor Minerva Alice McGonagall- spoke up, "Well, we have muggle studies-"

Clint cut her off, "He means training in muggle weaponry, fighting, war tactics, and physical education and training in general, not if they know what a telephone is."

"No, it's pointless." She said.

"Being able to run after having your wand expelliarmused out of your hand or being able to rely on a muggle weapon or hand to hand fighting technique is not pointless. It's the difference between life and death in many cases." Agent Hill stated.

Fury surveyed the room, "Starting tomorrow, training with Agents Hill, Barton, and Romanoff along with Captain Rogers will mandatory. At 0600 your day will begin, which is an hour after my people's begin. You are expected to be up, dressed, fed, and divided into your grades for the students and adults will be paired off later. Is that clear?" After Harry nodded and everyone instantly agreed with him besides the spluttering fool-three guesses who- Fury barked out another order. "Romanoff, Barton: learn this place from top to bottom, including the different houses common rooms with help of the students and teachers. Mark the best places to set up our offensive weapons. Meet here in three hours."

Clint and I nodded and took off. We ran past the majority of the people who gasped as we easily jumped up, scaled the stone walls of the great hall, and flipped ourselves onto the banisters and archways. On the blueprints there were gaps in the ceilings in all the rooms were the barrel arches would connect and it was quite easy for us to maneuver our way through the castle and place markers next to every outside opening that had a clear shot to the grounds. I was thankful for Clint's silence and comforting touches as we placed each marker instead of his usual questions…he was easily able to tell what I was feeling now.

We took care of all the open rooms, passage ways, class rooms, libraries, storage, hidden rooms such as the room of requirement and the room of dueling, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dorms, and random unused bedrooms without a problem due to the memorization of the castle and the until all we had left were the two students accommodations and the dungeons, which held both of the lead to the students common rooms we had yet to do, the Slytherins common room, actually in the dungeon, and a spiraling staircase passageway that led to Ravenclaws. I checked my watch: 13hundred 23… 47 minutes left.

I searched for the potions master, head of Slytherin house, double agent, and resident of the dungeons; Professor Severus Tobias Snape. I found him with the Marauder's Map, the map my biological father and his friends made that I remembered them talking about as a child and had barrowed it from Filtch's desk. He was located close to his classroom, most likely in a private potions room. Clint and I swiftly made our way there and knocked on his door-according to his file, he was one for respect. He flung the door open and glared at us, pausing as he saw me, a flicker of recognition in his eyes and the name Heather on his lips.

"I am sorry sir, but I am Agent Romanoff, this is Agent Barton, we are here to inquire if you would comply and let us do our job of observing and mapping out the dungeons, as well as marking where our weapons can be placed as a surprise attack." I said with my monotone voice and face.

He looked taken aback, not surprising since the last he saw me I was a laughing little girl. Oh well, hopefully he cooperates. "Of course, one moment, I'm going to put a stasis spell on my potion."

After he did so, he took us around silently unless Clint or I asked him a question that required more than a nod or shake of the head as an answer. When we reached the Slytherin common room, several students looked up and more than a few sneered at Clint and myself and Snape lectured them as we quickly went through the dorms and such, finding very few windows such as those used in basements and several could easily be rigged with a straight shot rocket to know the enemies socks…and knees off. We nodded to Snape as we passed him on our way out from where he was talking with his first year potions class and headed to the Ravenclaw dorm.

We found it behind a picture of a troll, who asked us a riddle upon arrival.

"Five hundred begins it, five hundred ends it,  
Five in the middle is seen;  
First of all figures, the first of all letters,  
Take up their stations between.  
Join all together, and then you will bring  
Before you the name of an eminent king."

I stared… Numbers… Roman numerals…eminent king...biblical... "DAVID".

The troll granted access and we finished up with ten minutes to spare and arrived back in the great hall in time to see Bruce begin to Hulk out… oh shit.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Revealed

**Revealed**

**OKAY: THIS CHAPTER CHANGE IS ONLY FIXING A ONE WORD MISTAKE SO ONLY READ OR REREAD IF YOU WANT!**

**Warning: Natasha is a bit OC in this chapter to those who haven't read the comics, and a bit to those who have, in that she shows emotions to Bruce like a big sister, but remember that they save the freakin' world together! Also! I forgot to say but she has long hair right now! Her short hair will come later!**

I went into immediate action, since I've hung around Bruce more often now, we became closer, trading stories of different places we've both been and different calming and focus methods we discovered with my legilimens I could calm him in a heartbeat. I ran and slid under the big guy's legs while asking Tony "What they hell happened?" over Hulk's roar with our comms.

"I don't know! The old man just started staring at Bruce after he asked what Bruce did and Fury said smashes!"

I growled as I flipped around and faced Hulk, "Hey big guy!" I cooed, gaining his attention and stopping him from lunging forward, "What happened?"

"Dumbledore hurt Bruce. Hurt head." Hulk growled out.

"Well that was stupid of him. Is Bruce okay Hulk? Are you okay?"

"No. Yes."

"Can I come in?" I tapped my head.

Hulk stared before sitting down and grunting.

I took that as consent and quickly let my eyes flicker to Coulson as a warning and let my magic crackle around us as a shield flickering golden sparks in the air, screw protecting my identity since most had some idea, preventing anyone or any magic to touch us as I stared at Hulk and went into his and Bruce's mind.

Legilimens with Hulk and Bruce had always been rather interesting. Their mind was like a lab playground, and in the sense that there was a science lab and a child's playground's love child in their head. The sterile tables were scattered with Bruce's thoughts and the filing cabinets had his memories as the sand on the ground had Hulk's thoughts drawn out in rough stick figures and memories carved onto the slides and such. I found Bruce at the bottom of a slide, underneath a lab table, curled into the fetal position grasping his head.

"Bruce." I sat down, carefully avoiding a rough drawing of…a puppy? Interesting. "What happened?"

"He broke my shields…the shields you helped me build up when Fury said I was a wild card after Dumbledore asked of my importance. It hurt too, like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. He saw my past… he reminded me so much of my dad I couldn't hide it-" Bruce started shaking and hyperventilating.

"Shhshhshh." I lifted his head as gently as possible and set it in his lap, stroking his hair gently. "When you come out I'll fix our barriers to be stronger…I'll also ask a master of the art to help you, that way no one can invade your mind again unless you're at an incredibly mentally and physically vulnerable moment. Okay?"

"Yes… I suppose I made you reveal yourself early? I'm sorry, it's always me that causes the problem." I hate that self-deprecating look he always wore after something went amiss.

"In a way. However, Coulson and I discussed all possible solutions for all situations and for this situation we can imply mutant shield powers as a cover until my magic is truly needed."

"So you'll be okay?" Bruce asked worryingly, gnawing on his bottom lip.

I nodded, "Perfectly." I stood up and turned, "Oh, and Dr. Banner, you breathe a word that I was nice in any way and did not act like a drill sergeant…Your ass is mine in sparing, even with the big guy. Now talk to the Hulk and take over again."

"Yes ma'am." He laughed as I left his consciousness, his almost childlike laughter fading away.

I opened my eyes to see Clint, with his bow trained on Dumbledore and the Order members behind him with a worse look than he gives Loki. "Stand down Barton." Fury said, gesturing to me, giving a hard stare at Dumbledore.

Clint backed up to me with his bow still raised and caught my eyes, holding my gaze in one of our silent talks, finally, consenting, yes, Banner and I are okay. No, he cannot kill Dumbledore and cause an international incident while he told me yes, we made them think you're a mutant, Dumbles tried to interfere, he reacted to protect me. The Order took to their leader of the light being threatened a little too seriously and reacted.

"Romanoff!" Fury snapped, "I trust Banner is in good condition mentally?"

"Affirmative." I deadpanned, turning to face him, "His mentality is stable, he and Hulk are content for now but he refuses to allow a stranger access to his mind. I propose that Dumbledore not be in the vicinity of the same room for if he is not willing to respect others mental privacy since with many it would have a negative affect and more than likely destroy the positive British/American relations and cause tension."

I saw Banner get up out of the corner of my eye and nearly smiled since he looked so much better.

"Now, I didn't know he didn't want me in his mind, Agent Romanoff." Dumbledore started in a sickingly grandfather-like voice, "I was simply curious."

I stared at him, "…" and turned back to Fury, giving him a pointed stare.

"I'll talk to Miller about it. Now, the British Minister and I have discussed your assignments; Banner, you'll be working with Professor Snape on whatever various potion and chemical weapons you can come up with. Stark, you'll be working with Rogers to set up parameters with your technology and Rogers will be in charge of the agents patrolling. Barton, Romanoff, you'll be in charge of weaponry, with Starks occasional insight, and training those who need it with Rogers help. Coulson, Hill, eyes and ears as usual."

"Yes sir." We chorused, before fallowing house elves to our rooms. As Clint and I entered our room and he pulled me into a reassuring hug, I could only imagine what tomorrow would be like.

**Thanks Tambry for pointing out the fact I typed "sir yes sir" instead of yes sir. Let me explain: with several generations of marines, army, air force, and navy in the family we have gotten into the debate of "sir yes sir" my grandfather always expected a "sir yes sir" when he was alive and would always yell at my cousins for not showing proper respect when they said "yes sir", as is the military protocol today, he was kinda senile so it wasn't his fault. So I, as one of the few non-military members of the family and as my grandfather's only blood granddaughter, I have an obligation to screw around with my cousins and older siblings by mocking them with "sir, yes sir" or "ma'am, yes ma'am". It's a subconscious action to say or type it that way now but I am sorry for the mistake. If anyone else notices anything or even if you just have critics I love reviews and any ideas you have and I'll try to incorporate it! Thanks y'all!**

-Kitty-on-CRACK!


	6. Training

**Training**

**Sorry guys, I was planning on posting this Christmas day as a present but a good friend passed away in a car wreck. He was 23, a EMT/Firefighter, and was going to be married in four months. His sister and I were in the same class and good friends as was my brother and him. Ever since then it's been a crazy time of helping his family out, baby-showers, engagement parties, and I went to a wedding the other day so a lot of events so I only just now thought of it. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope to have the next chapter up by next weekend, and if not this story, my story Protector, Imposter, Angel. I hope ya'll had a good break and do well in school, work, both, and please, even if you don't get along with someone that well, remember how fleeting life is.  
**

It was 6:15 and only a few students and adults had shown up, including Harry and his siblings, Snape, and one man with a particularly gnarled face with a glass eye was muttering under his breath about non respective teens and adults. I was not impressed with the European wizards so far, The Potter parents and their friends as well as the majority of the population that wanted to help stop ol' Moldy-wart. Well time for a wakeup call of their life. I left Clint and Rogers in charge as I stalked into the Room of Requirement which had been transformed into a temporary room for all the adults to sleep in in case of a nightly attack so formation would be easier. I stood in the middle looking around at the sleeping morons, I took the airhorn we were going to use to signal the start and end of exercises and held it up, blowing it.

"Get up!" I said, the airhorn causing Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, my ex godfathers, to jump up and fall out of bed in shock while others startled awake. "It's 6:19. You were supposed to be up, ready, and downstairs 19 minutes ago. What happens in war and you sleep in an extra 19 minutes? You're killed because you were a lazy pain in everyone's ass! Now be down in 5 or else." I left them and returned to the Great Hall, to Clint laughing as hard as he could and Steve was obviously judging me due to being a woman using profanity since they saw what happened though one of Loki's trick mirrors.

I looked to those who had arrived on time and deadpanned "That is why you are on time and wish to continue arriving on time."

Rogers took the younger ones that arrived to a section in the room we had turned into a weightlifting section, leaving the adults with Clint and myself, and had just finished his lecture on how to always have a partner when the great hall doors finally opened and the mass of late-risers entered. They were all sloppy and sleepy looking, not good. "Thanks for joining us." Clint smirked, "The kids years one through four are with me, kids year 5 to the age of twenty with Captain Rogers, adults with 'tasha." I looked at Clint, promising I would punch him later.

I lead the adults over to an open sparring floor that had mats, "Pair up. Wands at the ready for half of you, other half of you is muggle sparing only." At everyone's protests I glared. "This is muggle training. The wards are up so we will be notified and everyone will be able to get their weapons unless you have a belt, pouch, holster, or such that you put your wands in and vow not to use in these training sessions. You are not going to be in your comfort zone; you are fighting with no magic chances, against magic. For example," I turned to Loki, waiting, crouched and ready with my gun. He disarmed me and I went to the side and lunged, dodging another blast and swiftly turned from his illusion, confusing my audience, and kicked his invisible self in the head, breaking the illusion and letting an 'oooh' break out over the un-observers. Honestly, that trick was so simplistic to see through, I don't know how Thor has fallen for it all these years, he is smarter than he looks.

I took Loki out easily and calmly helped him stand and turned to face the pupils. "Obviously many of you have no training so this first time will be based on instinct or childhood wrestling. You all with the wands shall only be shooting color changing spells and once someone has changed color, their out and you sit on the side."

I was watching their second attempt at sparing when we heard an explosion outside, the wizards startled and hexed those opposed to them, at least those who were distracted. I whistled and signaled them to stop when Loki and I went outside and looked…Stark was crashed in the ground and Thor was laughing his boisterous laugh. I sighed, turned back to the confused wizards…and felt someone staring at me "Stark, stop staring at my ass."

"But what an ass it is!" He laughed.

An arrow flew by my head and I felt the explosion, "Eye's off my fiancé Stark." Clint growled out from his location, several meters in front of me, with several wizards and witches gasping at the revelation; I'm sure they had some idea, but they were all the Potters and friends so they may have just been a bit more slow.

"What's wrong with just looking?" Tony asked jokingly.

"If you look at my ass again I'm going to castrate you."

"You don't have the balls." Tony joked as I heard him stand up again from Clint's blast.

I smiled a little, watching the observers who stood with bated breath with my peripheral vision, "If I castrate you I will." I continued into the Great Hall, face passive, I've already shown too much emotion.


End file.
